Short Tails - PAW Patrol Stories
by ZOMATIC
Summary: A book of short stories featuring the PAW Patrol. Different genres and feelings throughout each story. Most stories feature one pup as the main character. Unless stated, the stories are not related to each other. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the PAW Patrol
1. Rocky's Reunion

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all, this is a collection of short stories with our favorite PAW Patrol Characters.**_

 _ **The first story here focuses on the loveable mixed-breed recycling pup, Rocky. I think he deserves more attention and is a fun character to write. Please enjoy Rocky's Reunion!**_

* * *

11…12…13…14…

The numbers on the elevator counted up until finally reaching floor number 15.

"In you go," grumbled the man on the right, motioning for the gray mixed-breed pup to step into the elevator.

Rocky had no idea where he was. Just hours ago, he was playing in the warm sun of Adventure Bay. He was chasing after a ball kicked by Zuma when out of nowhere he was grabbed by a pair of strong hands. He remembered looking up and seeing a dark-suited man with sunglasses, who spoke into an earpiece, "10-4, target acquired. We'll be there soon." After that, Rocky's memory went blank. He must have passed out, only to be jolted awake by the rough landing of a helicopter.

His captors lead him out of the helicopter and into a dark passageway. The only thing Rocky could tell was they had landed on top of a tall building. He was flanked on either side by dark-suited men; he recognized one as his abductor but the other was unfamiliar. Soon, they reached an elevator.

As they waited for the elevator car to arrive, Rocky couldn't help but think of his friends back in Adventure Bay. Ryder, the team's venerable leader, was like a father-figure to Rocky. He taught Rocky all of the mechanical skills the pup relied on to create and build new inventions for the team. He thought about the rest of the pups. Chase, the second in command. Rocky loathed Chase's early morning wake-up calls, but at this moment, he would give anything to have that back. Marshall, the goofy pup. Rocky constantly had to dodge his water cannons. He chuckled a little recalling Marshall's last entry into the lookout; Rubble had left a skateboard in front of the door, and Marshall managed to fall on it, backwards, and skate around and around the lookout before being catapulted through the doors and into the pups. He joked, "I call that, the backwards flying pup," causing all the pups to laugh.

Lastly, though, he thought of Zuma. The chocolate lab was more than a team-mate to Rocky; he was a brother. They couldn't have been more different, with Zuma loving the water and Rocky avoiding it at all costs. But the two were inseparable from the moment they joined the team.

Rocky felt a twinge of sadness. The PAW Patrol was the only family Rocky remembered. He lost his parents when he was just a tiny pup, barely able to recall their faces. He ended up wandering the streets of Adventure Bay until Ryder happened to find him. Ryder was amazed with Rocky's creations for survival and immediately awarded him a tag and vehicle for the PAW Patrol. Rocky was behind many of the PAW Patrol's greatest inventions, including the flight packs, as well as the Sea Patroller. As much as Rocky hated the water, he vowed to invent wet suits for all the pups for water rescues. For a pup who rarely showed emotion, Rocky felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. He only hoped his captors didn't see his momentary weakness.

As the elevator continued to move down, Rocky heard one of the men say, "Just about there, sir." The elevator began to slow down, stopping on floor 5. _5,_ Rocky thought to himself. _My number on the PAW Patrol…_ his thoughts were interrupted as he was told to step out of the elevator.

The group walked through a hall of doors, the only sound heard was the buzzing of the fluorescent light bulbs illuminating their path. As they reached the end of the hallway, one of the men knocked on a brown, wooden door. The door slowly opened, revealing a large room with plush leather chairs and multiple computer monitors. Rocky was amazed by what he saw; he had become a computer aficionado working with Ryder on the many inventions for the team. Soon, Rocky and the men were joined by a well-dressed man, who looked down at the mixed-breed pup. Rocky immediately recognized who was standing before him.

"Mr. Prime Minister," Rocky gasped, not able to grasp what was happening.

"Rocky, I am so glad to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you and the rest of the PAW Patrol. Please, come inside." The Prime Minister gestured for Rocky to follow him into the room. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, smiling at the pup.

"I could use some water," Rocky answered, his voice shaking with nervousness.

The prime minister directed one of the men with Rocky to grab a bottle and bowl for the water. Rocky thanked the man and thirstily enjoyed the fresh, cool water. When he was finished, he looked up at the Prime Minister with wide eyes.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure you have many questions. I will be happy to answer anything you may ask, but before we do so, I have something to show you." Rocky saw a twinkle in the Prime Minister's eyes, followed by a smile. Rocky walked behind the Prime Minister into a smaller room. The room was brighter, with two small windows letting in the late-afternoon sunlight. Rocky saw two office chairs facing computer monitors. The Prime Minister cleared his throat and the chairs turned around. Rocky could not believe what he saw.

"Mom…Dad…" Rocky called out. He was certain this was a dream. His parents hopped off the chairs and approached the pup.

"Rocky, son! We've missed you," his mother, a white shepherd said, giving her son a hug.

"I'm sorry we left you," his father, a grey retriever mix continued.

"But, you guys died. I was forced to live by myself, and struggle on the streets. What if I wouldn't have made it?" Rocky stuttered, feeling his tears once again returning.

"Rocky, we watched you grow. We were always right there, even though you couldn't see us. It was the hardest thing we ever did. If you were ever in trouble, we made sure to protect you. Weren't you surprised at how little trouble you encountered?" His mother answered, hugging him closer.

Rocky thought back for a minute, realizing his life as a stray was easy. He was always able to find what he needed, though ingenuity was necessary to create his tools.

"Rocky, son, it was all a test. We knew from a young age you had the skills and abilities to do great things, but we also saw your heart. You always wanted to help out. That's why we gave you a position on the PAW Patrol. We knew with our jobs we wouldn't be able to give you the companionship a young pup needs, so we entrusted Ryder with your care. As soon as we knew you were comfortable living with Ryder and the PAW Patrol, we had to move. We've always had an eye on you, though we weren't always there in person." Rocky's dad explained, patting his son on the back.

"But, why?" Rocky wondered aloud, unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Son, we know you're overwhelmed. Let us explain," Rocky's mom replied.

The two dogs filled Rocky in on all of their secrets. They were both skilled canines within the government's secret services department. Rocky was their only pup, and they knew he needed friendship to grow. Their jobs would have them moving around the country at a moment's notice and they did not want Rocky to have to deal with that. The PAW Patrol is a division of the secret services, training young exceptional canines in different roles to one day become experts in certain divisions. As they explained all of the roles of the PAW Patrol to Rocky, he began to understand.

"Rocky, we know you won't be able to forgive us right away, but hopefully you understand this was for the best." The Prime minister spoke to Rocky as his parents finished the story. "We always planned on reuniting you with your family when the time was right. We've seen the successes you and the PAW Patrol have had and knew that it was time you learned the truth."

"Do all of the other members know about this?" Rocky asked, wondering why his friends never told him.

"They did not," the Prime minister answered, "until today. None of their parents are in the secret services, so they were able to talk and visit them on a regular basis. Since the time was right for you to be reunited and learn the truth, we also sent agents to Adventure Bay to explain everything to the rest of the team."

Rocky nodded, realizing his friends had no idea either.

"So what happens now?" Rocky asked, looking over at his parents and the Prime Minister. "I don't want to leave my friends."

"You don't have to," Rocky's father answered. "Your mother and I have reached retirement with the active services and will be moving to Adventure Bay. We will be tasked with advanced training for the PAW Patrol, as well as new recruitment for the organization."

Rocky gasped, realizing what he just heard. "You mean, you guys are coming home!" He grabbed his parents into a hug. "I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my friends and help out with the PAW Patrol!"

The three dogs embraced for what felt like minutes, so happy to be reunited again.


	2. Fallen Comrade

_**A/N: Hey everyone! The seventh chapter Of Flames and Fury is coming along! I know some of you are waiting for that story and thanks for your patience! Stuff has been busy around here but should hopefully slow down in the next couple of weeks.**_

 _ **While you are waiting, please check out my new collection of Romance 1-shots, PAWsome Love, and leave reviews there. I'd also entertain suggestions for upcoming parts of that one via PM.**_

 _ **Now, on to the story. The following is the second issue in my one-shot collection. I had this idea for a while, but it was very hard to write. It is filled with emotion, and I hope it is able to stir some emotions in a short story.**_

 _ **So, without further ado, here's Fallen Comrade**_

* * *

Church bells sounded as the entourage of black vehicles pulled away from the front entrance. Three cars lead the way as they slowly crawled through the streets of Adventure Bay. The majority of the town's residents gathered along the sidewalks to observe and condole the procession as it made its way to the cemetery outside of town. Police and fire engines cordoned off all the crossroads and saluted the procession as it drove by, lights blazing and sirens sounding to honor one of their own.

As the parade of vehicles approached the hallowed grounds, all but the first three cars stopped just outside the premises. The guard nodded his head as the final three cars drove slowly through the black iron gates. They crept to a resting site on the top of the hill overlooking the serene bay and the quaint tourist village below. The driver of the first car got out and opened the passenger doors, bowing his head as the riders hopped out. The second vehicle did the same, before the third vehicle turned around and reversed towards a solemn gravesite prepared earlier that day.

Five pups dressed in black suits and dresses approached the third vehicle and waited for the driver to open the back hatch. A sixth pup stood to the side, wearing dress blues and saluting the casket. Somber looks on all their faces, they gave their best efforts not to show any signs of the immense sadness flowing through their bodies. As the dark brown casket was carefully slid out from the hearse, each of the pups grabbed a corner and gingerly walked the casket to the freshly dug hole. They set the coffin on the rafters above the grave and nodded solemnly to one another, joining the rest of the group gathered for the final goodbye. The pup wearing the military uniform carefully draped an honored flag over the casket before joining the rest of the crowd.

In the crowd, a pair of adult dogs comforted each other, crying for the loss of their child. Their pup died in the line of duty and they still couldn't come to terms with their loss. This was their only child; one who had served the city of Adventure Bay with unwavering commitment before sacrificing life to serve their country. The father too wore his formal military uniform, and saluted the casket as the honored flag was laid.

The six younger dogs stood off to the other side; they hadn't seen each other in years after their vaunted team broke apart. Though they served together for so long, they all had their own dreams and aspirations. Each went on his or her own journey, undertaking new adventures without the help and support of their old teammates. They kept in touch for a little while, but time and distance only forced them to grow apart. Except for one pair of friends who were inseparable; a German Shepherd and Dalmatian who both joined the military, serving their country on the other side of the world. This was the first time they'd seen each other in person in years, and prayed to God it wouldn't be their last.

A young man stepped to the front of the tomb and faced the casket; he wiped a couple tears from his eyes as he knelt in front of the coffin holding one of his own dogs. He stood up and began to address the small crowd, sharing words of encouragement, sadness, remembrance, and thankfulness, before stepping aside and allowing each dog to approach the casket for one final goodbye.

The first two dogs were the parents, who each laid a paw on the casket. The father held his mate close as they both set a beautiful white rose on top, kissing it as they backed away, tears now flowing down both of their faces. The father saluted his son one last time before retreating back to the group.

The next dog placed a pink rose, kneeling and kissing the casket before she rejoined the group. Next, one by one the rest of the pups placed a rose on the casket, starting with a yellow, then orange, and then a green flower. The second to last dog approached and laid a turquoise flower on top of the casket and backed away, tears in her eyes as she said one final goodbye to an old friend.

The final member of the group slowly approached the casket as taps began to play in the background; he carried his flowers in his mouth, struggling to maintain his composure as he folded the flag and handed it to the parents. He approached the casket one final time, clutching his best friend's dog tags in his paws. He placed his right front paw on the casket over the location of the deceased's heart, bowing his head, before placing a red and a blue rose on the top of the coffin. He stood in silence for a few seconds, tears welling in the corners of his eyes as all of the memories flowed into his mind. After a minute, he patted the coffin three times before standing at attention and saluting his fallen comrade.

The rest of the crowd continued to sob, goosebumps forming on their arms as the military trumpeter completed the haunting final notes of Taps. The final dog returned to his spot in line and saluted one last time, as the casket was lowered into the ground with a 21-gun salute sounding in the background.

As the last gunshot echoed through the late afternoon sky, each dog approached the grave one last time, grabbing each other's paws and tossing a pawful of dirt into the hole. They embraced each other silently as the funeral crew filled in the rest of the hole before placing the beautifully carved headstone over the final resting place.

Slowly, the dogs each departed, once again going their separate ways. They vowed to each other to return to the gravesite every year to celebrate the life of their fallen teammate, as well as enjoy the company of their long-lost friendships.

As the sun set below the trees at the top of the hill, the one final dog embraced his best friend's parents. These two dogs were like his own family, as his own mom and dad died many years prior. He handed the father his pup's ID tag and shook his paw, before hugging his "mom" one final time. The two adult dogs vacated the gravesite, leaving one last dog to grieve.

He turned to the gravestone, admiring the beautifully carved star at the top. The two friends had big dreams after their military service: they'd join the police and fire divisions in the same town together. They would find mates and raise families, hoping their pups would have the same unbreakable friendship they shared from the beginning.

The young adult Dalmatian removed his hat and laid it on the ground in front of the tombstone. He placed his spotted paw on top of the monument and bowed his head somberly, finally allowing all of the emotions to escape his body. He sobbed for his dear friend. He sobbed for their dreams cut short. And he sobbed for the family he'd never get to meet.

" _God Damnit, Chase. You promised we'd never leave each other's side,"_ the Dalmatian thought to himself as he continued to cry. _"I promise to carry on your legacy. One day, we will meet again."_ He allowed himself one smile; he knew his friend would not allow him to cry any more. _"He's probably laughing at me right now…"_ Marshall thought to himself as he stood up. He grabbed his hat and saluted the gravestone, reading the words expertly carved to memorialize his best friend for eternity:

 **Chase Axel Fischer**

 **September 16, 2011 – July 14** **th** **, 2017**

 **Son. Friend. Dedicated Public Servant.**

 **Many are brave, but few do so**

 **with such a huge heart.**

Marshall ended his salute, turning to leave the gravesite. He would come to visit Chase's grave as often as he could. As he left the cemetery, he was surprised to see the rest of the PAW Patrol waiting for him. They all exchanged glances before embracing each other once again. Without words, they all knew they needed each other and would help one another rise again. Silently, they turned and walked back to Adventure Bay, the memory of their fallen friend firmly entrenched in their hearts forever.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This one was tough to get through the entire story. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Hide and Seek

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Wanted to get a quick one-shot out to you all, as I continue to work on my other stories. Hopefully this one is a little lighter mood than my last one, though I think my last one was a very touching piece.**_

 _ **Right now, I'm working on Of Flames and Fury and hope to have the next chapter of that one done soon. I won't give a time frame as I am pretty busy. After that, I plan on getting another PAWsome Love short story complete before embarking on future work.**_

 _ **Make sure you check out the other stories, and please follow, favorite, and leave reviews.**_

 _ **Until next time, please enjoy Hide and Seek!**_

* * *

"PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Ryder called firmly to his team of pups through their pup-tags. Each of them immediately stopped what they were doing and, in unison, replied enthusiastically to their leader.

"Ryder needs us!"

The pups hustled to the lookout, hopping swiftly into the elevator. Marshall, lagging behind the group like usual, slipped on a tennis ball left out earlier that day and slammed into the other pups, landing on top of the rest of them as the tennis ball bounced out of the elevator.

"Ace!" Marshall exclaimed, causing the rest of the pups to burst out laughing. The elevator rose quickly, stopping momentarily behind the PAW Patrol symbol for the pups to change into their mission packs. The team jumped out and landed in front of Ryder, lining up in order to learn about their task ahead.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir," Chase called out. The shepherd pup stomped his foot in salute of the team leader.

Ryder readied the pups for their mission as they all listened intently. The package delivery man's van had broken through a wooden plank bridge and was hanging perilously over the slow-moving river. The PAW Patrol was needed to help pull the van off the bridge and grab any packages that may happen to fall off.

Zuma's ears perked up at the sound of a water-rescue. _"Over the river, catch packages…sounds like a perfect job for a hovercraft,"_ he thought to himself. The lab had been feeling left out of numerous rescues in the recent past. Most of the time, it seemed like the other pups were called over and over again while he just sat and waited in the lookout. Every now and then, Ryder would require his expertise partway through a mission, making Zuma feel like an afterthought a lot of the time. _"Today's my day, after all. I think everyone knows why…"_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ryder choosing the pups for the mission. He started by selecting the blue star symbol of the police pup.

"Chase, I need you and your winch to pull the van off the bridge," Ryder directed.

The German Shepherd pup stood up and called out, "Chase is on the case!"

Zuma sighed but remained hopeful. _"Chase won't be able to catch the packages if they fall off the truck,"_ he thought to himself.

Ryder swiped the screen of his pup pad and pushed the button. Zuma's tail began to wag, knowing he _had_ to be called for the mission. His anticipation grew as the next pup popped up on the screen.

"And I need Skye…"

"Huh?" Zuma wondered quietly as his heart sank.

"Skye, I need your claw to grab any packages if they fall out of the truck," Ryder commanded.

"Yip! This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye exclaimed with a backflip.

"The rest of you pups know what to do," Ryder instructed. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

Chase and Skye ran over to the slide and hopped on, sliding down to their vehicles. Ryder rode the fire pole to his ATV and took off, heading to the mission.

Zuma stood up slowly with his head lowered. _"Another mission without me…what am I really to this team…and today of all days…"_ The frustrated and somber lab joined the three remaining pups in the elevator. They rode down in silence before jumping out into the living room of the lookout. Zuma wandered over to the treat dispenser and pressed the pad. _"Might as well enjoy a treat. It's not like they're going to need me anyways."_

Zuma mindlessly munched on the crunchy snacks. He walked slowly outside to see what the other team members were up to.

"Hey Mawshall, do you want to play hide and seek?" Zuma asked the Dalmatian, his tail wagging behind him. Marshall glanced around nervously before getting a smile on his face.

"I wish I could, Zuma, but I promised Captain Turbot I'd help him wash the flounder today with my water cannons," the fire pup answered.

"Can I help? I love helping Cap'n Tuwbot," Zuma asked, his mood picking up slightly.

"I can't make you do that, Zuma. Besides, what if you're needed on the rescue? It's near water after all. See ya!" Marshall called to Zuma as he sped away in his fire truck.

" _Like I'm ever going to be needed…"_ the poor lab thought to himself again. He began to feel down before he noticed Rubble digging a hole in the yard. Zuma scurried over towards the bulldog, hoping the fun-loving pup would play with him.

"Wubble, will you play hide and seek with me?" Zuma asked excitedly. If there was any pup who wouldn't turn down a game of hide-and-seek, it would be Rubble. The bulldog finished burying his bone before he turned to Zuma.

"Sorry, Zuma. I promised Mayor Goodway I'd help her plant some flowers today. And then I'm getting a bath at Katie's. I wish I could," Rubble answered.

Zuma sighed in defeat before replying to the construction pup, "That's ok, dude. I'm suwe the mayor is waiting for you."

"Bye, Zuma," Rubble called out as he rushed into town.

" _I don't think any of them remember…"_ Zuma thought to himself sadly as he wandered aimlessly about the yard. Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of grey fur in his peripheral vision. _"Rocky will do something with me, I know it! He's my best friend, and he'll remember."_

Zuma began to flash back to some memories of his earliest days at the lookout. Worried he wouldn't fit in. Nervous he'd make mistakes. Afraid he'd be made fun of for his speech impediment. But Rocky took him under his paw and made Zuma feel at home.

"Hey Wocky, do you want to go to the beach? It's a beautiful day, dude. And I won't make you get in the watew, I pwomise," Zuma asked the recycling pup, his tail wagging once again.

Rocky looked at the chocolate lab with sad eyes, and Zuma knew his answer before he spoke. "Sorry, Zuma. I agreed to help Farmer Al rebuild his fence today," Rocky answered.

Zuma could feel tears forming in his eyes. _"Nobody wants to spend time with me, today,"_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"That's OK, Wocky. Fawmer Al is pwobably waiting. You should go," Zuma replied.

The recycling pup thanked Zuma and hurried off. Zuma shuffled back inside the lookout, sadness beginning to overtake him. No one wanted to play with him. No one needed his help around town. And Ryder never needed his skills on missions anymore.

" _Why am I even part of this team?"_ he wondered to himself as he plopped down on a beanbag in the living room. He closed his eyes and began to dream.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Adventure Bay. The bright sun shone over the water as everyone played on the beach. Except for one pup. A chocolate lab hid behind some rocks, afraid to come out and embarrass himself in front of everyone. He was born with a speech impediment… "wotacism", as he said.

Zuma watched intently as a boy and three pups played on the beach and in the water. Zuma laughed silently to himself as one of the pups seemed to be afraid of the ocean, avoiding the crashing waves each time they approached the shore. _"I wish I had friends like that…"_ he thought to himself sadly, watching the pups enjoy their time together.

Zuma became an outcast at a young age; his owner and his own parents ruthlessly abandoned him when they learned of his speech impediment. They were part of a high-class group of citizens and didn't want "damaged goods". He wandered aimlessly for a few weeks before ending up in Adventure Bay. Some friendly residents gave the cute pup food and water routinely, though Zuma rarely spoke to the townspeople in fear of them disowning him as well.

Zuma remained hidden in the rocks all day. As the sun began to set, the people began to filter home from the beach, tired from their long day of leisure. The boy and his pups continued to play on the beach, only stopping briefly for a snack before starting a game of frisbee. The white pup in the group stumbled and crashed into the other two pups, knocking them over as the frisbee landed on his back. Zuma could almost hear their friendly laughter, which made him even sadder.

Suddenly, the three pups stared intently into the water. A small collie pup was thrashing in the waves, unable to keep his head above the water. The small beach had no lifeguards to help the pup; Zuma watched with fear. Two of the pups approached the water, but their owner called them back. They looked around, hoping to find some help for the poor pup. Without a second thought, Zuma dashed out from behind the rocks and rushed into the steady waves. He paddled furiously to reach the drowning pup, grabbing him by the collar just before he sank under for the last time. Zuma swam with the added weight back to the shore and dragged the pup on to the beach. He began pressing on the pup's chest to clear any water in his lungs.

"Don't stop bweathing on me," Zuma grunted quietly as he worked to revive the pup. Tears began to form in Zuma's eyes as he thought his efforts were failing.

"Bweathe…bweathe…please," Zuma pleaded as he continued CPR. Suddenly, the collie pup hacked roughly and regurgitated a large amount of sea water. Zuma carefully turned him on his side and allowed the pup to clear his lungs.

"You'we OK," Zuma comforted the pup. He wiped some sweat from his brow and the tears from his eyes and looked up. His face became bright red as he realized the three pups and boy were watching him work.

"Wow! Nice work, pup!" The boy said to Zuma. "What's your name?"

"Zuma," he answered, looking down to the ground, embarrassed everyone heard his speech impediment.

"Hi Zuma, I'm Chase. And this is Rocky and Marshall," the German Shepherd pup responded, pointing towards a grey mixed breed and Dalmatian, respectively. "Where are your owners?"

Zuma pawed nervously at the ground before he answered Chase. "I don't have any. I was abandoned because I talk funny." Zuma looked up, expecting the pups to laugh at him like all the others he'd encountered.

"That's horrible! I'm sorry, Zuma," the grey mixed breed, Rocky answered.

"Yeah! Hey, do you want to be our friend?" Marshall asked. "Ryder, don't you think our team could use a water rescue pup?" The Dalmatian asked Ryder.

Zuma looked intently at the boy, though he was worried he wouldn't want the poor pup. Ryder smiled at Zuma and answered, "Of course, Marshall. Zuma, how would you like to join our team?"

Zuma jumped up, his tail wagging, and a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Zuma was jolted from his nap by Ryder's voice through his pup tag.

"Zuma, we need you at the beach," he called to the lab pup.

"Coming, Wyder," Zuma replied tiredly. He yawned and stretched his legs before running to his pup house and turning it into his hovercraft. He jumped in and headed to the beach, the sun beginning to set over the bay.

" _Wow…how long was I asleep?"_ Zuma wondered to himself as he approached the shore. When he arrived, he saw Ryder standing alone.

"Wyder, what do you need, dude?" Zuma asked, hoping for some kind of task before the end of the day.

"Follow me," Ryder said with a smile.

Zuma hopped out of his vehicle and trailed behind Ryder. As they approached some large rocks on the beach, the entire team jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Zuma was startled by everyone, but quickly regained his composure. "Wyder, what is this fow?" Zuma asked curiously.

"We're celebrating you, Zuma! It's been exactly one year since you joined the team. We all thought we'd set up a great party for you today. That's why you weren't called on the "mission", and that's why everyone else had "tasks" to complete today," Ryder explained to the confused pup.

Zuma began to tear up; the entire day he thought he was useless and that no one remembered his special day. And he thought everyone else wanted to be away from him.

"All this, fow me?" Zuma wondered aloud, his mood brightened immediately upon feeling the friendship and inclusion.

"Yes, Zuma, for you."

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed that! There are times I feel Zuma is under-utilized on the show, and not chosen for certain rescues you'd think he'd be a definite choice. I wanted to grasp some of his "frustration" in this quick story. Until next time, please check out my other pieces!**_

 _ **-Zomatic-**_


	4. Call of Duty

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hey all! Just a quick One-Shot to add to my Short Tails collection. Hope you enjoy this one! Remember, none of these stories are related in any way and are all individual plot-lines.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this one! I plan on getting another chapter on Of Flames and Fury done very soon. If you haven't checked that out yet, take a look! I also hope to get another one-shot done on my PAWsome Love collection.**_

 _ **As always, if you have any comments or recommendations, reach out to me via PM. Maybe you have a good idea for a one-shot.**_

 _ **I'm in the planning and pre-writing stages of a couple other stories. Trying to see where I go with them before I bring them public. But my schedule is slowing down so hopefully I have more time to write.**_

 _ **But for now, that's it! I hope you enjoy this short One-Shot, Call of Duty.**_

* * *

Darkness had fallen throughout the town and silence echoed through the desolate streets. The formerly bustling vacation destination was a wasteland, the scars of war littering her once beautiful façade. Remnants of times past fluttered aimlessly in the cool breeze of a coastal evening – posters and flyers decorated with happier times dotted the broken windows. Abandoned vehicles were strewn with bullet holes, a sad reminder of the downfall of a once majestic city.

War had taken its toll. Internal conflict throughout the country divided a once united nation. The serene countryside became savage battlefields, and the cities outposts for the two sides.

A German Shepherd pup strategically worked his way along the shadows, hiding from enemies unseen. A modified pup pack carried an automatic rifle, always armed and ready for action. Night vision goggles covered the pup's eyes, giving him the gift of sight in the darkness all around him. He peered around the corner nervously, exhaling as he found it clear. He slinked over to the next building and crouched down, readying himself for his next move.

The pup was not a fan of war, but he volunteered to fight for his side. His team followed him into battle. A natural-born leader, the shepherd slid right into the commander role. He scanned his surroundings before he radioed to the rest of his team.

"Any signs of anyone out there?" he whispered through his communication device. A moment of static was followed by a few responses from his teammates.

"Negative, Alpha," he heard from one of his teammates.

"All clear ahead," crackled through the frequency after that.

"Alright, let's push forward," Chase responded, working his way towards the large building in the center of the square. He smiled to himself briefly; he enjoyed taking charge and liked his callsign – Alpha. But he regained his seriousness and pushed on; a brief loss of focus could end in disaster.

The squadron had a single mission that night – recover a package from the town hall. Chase had earned a high ranking within the squadron, but even he wasn't privy to the classified information contained in the package. All he knew is that it contained intel that would give them the upper hand in the bloody war. He prayed this would bring them closer to resolution, but he wouldn't dare get his hopes up.

He slinked along through the darkness, careful to avoid bringing attention to himself. His prior training had taught him the skillful art of observation, which came in handy more times than he could count. In the distance, the unmistakable pop of gunfire sounded in the night.

" _I was thinking it was too quiet…"_ Chase thought to himself. He took a deep breath and continued forward. The team planned to split up this evening; they wanted to hit from all directions. Chase was tasked with the final recovery of the package, while the rest of the team would help him. Chase stopped momentarily as he closed in on the square. He looked in all directions before he radioed his teammates one last time.

"Alright, guys. We should all be in place. In five minutes, we will begin to descend upon the hall. Keep your eyes and ears open for the enemies. We know they are present. Good luck to all." He finished his motivational speech and took another deep breath. Responses of acknowledgement coursed the airwaves; the team was ready.

"Remember, the package is on the third floor of the hall. It will be heavily guarded. Be careful, and follow our plan," Chase continued. "Use of lethal force is warranted. We're ready for this."

Chase steadied his breathing; another technique he'd been working on for months. As the clock ticked onward, he took one final deep breath. He radioed his squadron with one final message: "Let's roll."

The team quietly approached the city square. Chase was lucky to avoid encounters with the enemies so far. He looked around as he approached the hall. Suddenly, the crack of gunfire broke the silence. Chase ducked behind an abandoned car, narrowly avoiding the initial barrage. Some of his teammates, though, weren't so lucky.

"I'm hit, ah shit!" he heard through the radio. A yelp of pain echoed through the night. Chase peered carefully around the car and fired three shots, taking out the two foes who ambushed him. The crackle of shots continued for a few more minutes, but as quickly as they began, they ended. Chase sat down on his haunches to catch his breath and radioed his team.

"How many did we lose?" he asked, needing to know but dreading the answer.

"We're down at least two, Alpha," he heard.

"Copy that," Chase answered. "Let's move on." He stood up from his hiding place and made his way towards the hall. He closed in on the back door, his planned route of entry. Using his night vision, he scanned the hallway behind the entryway, ensuring there were no rivals waiting on the other side. He barked quietly, summoning a modified C-4 to be placed on the door. He retreated and covered his ears. The C-4 detonated, destroying the door and allowing Chase entry into the building. He listened as a few more explosions indicated his teammates were soon following him inside.

He barked again. His night vision goggles covered his eyes and his ears were plugged. He heard a metallic "ting" along the floor, drawing the attention of his enemies. A few seconds later, a flashbang ignited. Chase looked around and swiftly terminated two more stunned adversaries. He scanned the rooms around him, ensuring they were clear, and pressed on.

Chase slowly walked down the hallway, careful to scan every room he passed. He could still hear faint gunfire from elsewhere in the building; he silently hoped his teammates were alright, though he had no time to worry. Again, he softly barked; the automatic rifle he had was swapped for a silenced pistol, a much better close-range and clandestine weapon.

Over the past couple months, Chase had become an expert in different artillery classifications, having had a keen interest in the subject matter since his days at the police academy. He worked with his teammates to identify the proper weaponry to use in certain situations, which came in handy more than once.

He continued to work his way towards the secondary staircase. He fired a couple silenced rounds, taking out another enemy who was guarding the door to the stairs. He pulled the cadaver out of the hallway, wanting to bring as little attention to his progress in case there was a patrol.

Once the hall was cleared, he swiftly ascended the stairs, working his way to the third floor. The blueprints of the building flashed on his night vision screen, leading him to the target. He quietly slipped through the door, lunging to stab another foe before he pressed onward. He heard a few faint pops of suppressed gunfire from the floors below; his team continued to keep the adversaries occupied as Chase worked to complete the mission.

As he rounded another corner, he fired a couple more rounds, shooting an enemy square in the head. The enemy crumpled to the ground in a silent heap. He exhaled; _"that was close…"_ he thought to himself, almost stumbling straight into the path of that opponent. He worked his way past more empty rooms, following the path indicated on his helmet screen. Suddenly, he ducked into an empty room; he barked once to shoot again as one of his rivals walked past the open door. The enemy stumbled and coughed, yelping in pain before his lifeless eyes slipped closed one final time.

Chase breathed out; he still didn't enjoy taking lives but realized it was a cruel necessity of war. He slowly exited the room and approached the target. The hall before him was empty, though gunfire still rang out below. _"I just hope they keep them occupied a little longer…"_ he thought to himself, thankful for his teammates.

Chase took one more deep breath; he had made it. He scanned the room containing the package, finding it empty. He pushed open the door and used his goggles to find the target. He slipped the package into his pack and radioed his teammates.

"I've got it! Let's move out!" He called excitedly. Chase turned and readied himself to retreat. In his exuberance, though, he forgot to scan the hallway in front of him. The unmistakable crack of a single gunshot sounded in his ears. He looked downward as blood was running down the front of his uniform. He put a paw to his chest, the warm liquid covering it quickly. Seconds later, the searing pain caused his vision to wane. He tried to radio to his teammates, but the last thing he heard was a second gunshot before everything went black.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Chase slammed the controller on the ground and threw his headset against the floor.

"How did I lose again!"

Ryder peeked his head around the corner to see what was causing the commotion.

"Chase, are you playing that video game again?" Ryder asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Chase looked up at his team leader and his ears folded back.

"Umm…" Chase stuttered, embarrassed he had gotten caught.

Ryder walked over to the monitor and ejected the disk from the console. He grabbed the case and placed the game inside. "I thought told you pups not to play it anymore," Ryder continued. "That game is causing you nightmares almost every day. It's definitely not a game for pups."

Chase glanced down at his paws. "Sorry, Ryder, sir. I won't play anymore." He looked up at the boy, who had a small smile on his face.

"Good. Now, let's go get dinner." Ryder exited the lookout's top floor, setting the game on the top shelf. Chase followed him downstairs, ready for his supper. A few seconds later, a Dalmatian stepped out from his hiding place. He jumped up to the top shelf and grabbed the game, placing it in the console. He took the controller and headset and readied himself to play.

"Let's light it up. Time to show them who's boss."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So, just a fun little chapter here. Hope you enjoyed it! Again, if you have any recommendations, reach out to me via PM._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _-Zomatic-_**


End file.
